


Graduation

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius is bored at graduation, drags Remus into a classroom for their last shag at Hogwarts. PWP.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is bored at graduation, drags Remus into a classroom for their last shag at Hogwarts. PWP.

Sirius shifted in his formal robes. They were hot and stifling, even in the charmed-cool air of the Great Hall. The problem was that his body knew it was hot outside, even though the air around him right now was cool.

“Stop fidgeting, Sirius,” Remus hissed at him. They were supposed to be waiting patiently in alphabetical order, but, as James had put it, “I’m not waiting around for two hours with just Wormtail for company.” So they had all shifted around as they waited for the professors to file in and the ceremony to start. James was chatting up Lily, while Peter had left him to it, looking slightly nauseated, to talk Quidditch with some of the other boys. That left Remus and Sirius to each other.

“But I’m hot and itchy. And _bored_.”

Even as Sirius’ hands went up to loosen is tie, Remus’ were there, tightening and straightening. “For Merlin’s sake, Sirius, you’re graduating. You’re going to be an Auror. Could you act a bit more grown-up?”

Sirius pouted handsomely. “That’s what I have you for, Remus.”

For just a second, Remus’ eyes softened at the compliment. Then he pulled himself back together and tutted at Sirius, checking the straightness of his tie again. But it was enough of a lapse for Sirius to know that he had an in.

“Remus…” Sirius stalked forward, resting his hand on Remus’ hips. He grinned as Remus’ eyes widened, obviously knowing what Sirius had in mind.

“Sirius…” he warned.

But now that the idea was in Sirius’ head, he wasn’t letting it go. “Remus…” he leaned into Remus, mouthing at his neck for a moment before speaking again. “We should sneak out, have a quick shag. Last one at Hogwarts.”

Remus pushed Sirius decisively away, but not before Sirius noticed the growing hardness pressing into his hip. “We already had our ‘last shag at Hogwarts’ last night. And again this morning in the showers.”

Sirius waggled his eyebrows. “But what about in an empty classroom? We have to give the desks here a proper goodbye. After all,” he pressed himself against Remus again, “they’ve served us so well over the years.”

As he stood there, Remus began chewing on his lower lip, eyes darting around. “You’re going to make us miss the ceremony.”

“No we won’t!” Sirius had him now: he knew it. “Quick, I promise!”

A wry smile spread across Remus’ face. “You say that like it’s a good thing.”

Ignoring his cheek, Sirius grabbed Remus by the wrist and dragged him out of the Great Hall. A few snickers followed them on their way out, but Sirius ignored them. By now the school was used to his and Remus’ antics, and the two boys were used to the other students’ chatter. Well, mostly: Remus would still turn an adorable shade of pink whenever someone who wasn’t James, Lily, or Peter caught them.

Ducking into the first classroom he came across, Sirius slammed the door shut and turned on Remus. Groping fingers made quick work of their formal robes’ clasps, and Sirius pulled down Remus’ pants with practiced ease. “Quick, yeah?”

Remus nodded, already climbing onto a desk and lying down on his back. “Quick. Come on. And don’t get come stains on my formal robes!”

Sirius dragged a loving finger over the robes. He would never do that: Remus had gone through enough just to pay for the robes in the first place. He had picked up extra tutoring jobs all year, just to afford it. Sirius offered him the money before the year even started, back one hot day when they were lounging around his brand new flat that summer. Remus had categorically refused, and Sirius knew enough not to press the issue. He made up for it by buying Remus the most extravagant graduation gifts he could think of – gifts Remus would be unwrapping tonight, in the flat that was now home to both of them.

Muttering a quick lubricating charm, Sirius slicked his fingers and pressed them inside Remus. The young man grumbled, then shifted into a more comfortable position on the desk: sliding down more toward the edge and pulling his legs up to wrap around Sirius’ waist. Pushing aside Remus’ robes, Sirius started stroking him in time with his fingers’ thrusts. Remus canted his hips down, face more tightened in concentration than passion. His left hand was resting on Sirius’ forearm, fingers tracing little absent patterns there.

“Good?” Sirius was over-eager, front of his pants growing steadily moist as he felt Remus’ body contract and relax around his fingers.

With a look of someone examining potion instructions, Remus bore down on Sirius’ fingers. “Little bit more. Slip the third finger in.”

Sirius grumbled, but obeyed, thrusting three fingers into Remus and scissoring them just shy of viciously. He’d never hurt Remus, but sometimes the young man could try Sirius’ patience. “Better?”

“Would be if you’d hit my prostate…” Remus was thrusting down on Sirius’ fingers, obviously trying to press them onto that spot inside him. With a frustrated sigh, Sirius crooked his fingers, brushing up against the sensitive nub. “Ah, better…” Remus’ eyes fluttered closed, and his arousal swelled to full firmness beneath Sirius’ fingers. His hips started jerking down more fluidly, as Sirius continued to keep pressure on the pleasure center inside of him.

“Good now?”

Remus nodded, head falling to the side and exposing a pale expanse of neck. He swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing oh-so-deliciously. “Yeah, good, Siri. Come on…”

Sirius didn’t need telling twice. He pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up. His grip tightened on Remus’ hip, who in turn tightened his grip on Sirius’ forearm. With one smooth motion Sirius pushed inside Remus, mouth falling open and head lolling back as Remus’ tight heat surrounded him.

No time wasted, Sirius waited just long enough to check Remus’ expression for any signs of discomfort. Finding none, he pulled out and thrust back in, setting a brutal pace from the start. His robes flapped over his bare arse as he pounded into Remus, who was putting his initial grouchiness behind him and giving himself over to pleasure.

“Yes, Sirius…little bit…”

Sirius lifted Remus’ hips, changing the angle to where he knew Remus liked it. Sure enough, he groaned beneath Sirius, legs tightening convulsively around his back. “Good, right there…”

Sirius grunted out a laugh. “Could tell, you know…”

“Less talking…more…harder…”

Sirius grinned, complying with Remus eagerly. His hips snapped forward, pushing into Remus further and faster. The room filled with the sound of their slapping skin and panting breaths, as both boys searched for release. Beneath them, the sturdy wood desk was holding out nicely, as the desks at Hogwarts had so many times in the past: barely even a squeak of protest.

Sirius jerked Remus through to his completion, catching his come in a hand cupped over the head. One or two more thrusts, and Sirius came inside Remus, grunting out his release.

His knees shook, but Sirius stayed buried inside Remus through his orgasm and his post-coital haze. Finally, movement and thought restored, Sirius grabbed for his wand, first casting a cleaning spell on his hand, then on Remus’ arse as he carefully pulled out. Examining his handiwork, Sirius looked up at Remus smugly. “Not a drop on the robes.”

Remus blinked, amber eyes still unfocused. His hair was sticking to his head with sweat, and Sirius couldn’t help himself: he crawled up on top of Remus and licked at the sweat beading there. “Sirius, get off…”

“You’re so sexy, Moony. Can’t stay off you for more than ten minutes.”

“Well, you’ll have to try if you expect to keep your job. That Moody doesn’t seem like the type to let you go on break every ten minutes just so you can shag my brains out.” Remus patted at Sirius’ arm. “Come on: I don’t want to be late to the ceremony.”

Sirius didn’t climb off Remus just yet. He pulled back, then pressed his lips to Remus’ and kissed him lazily. He felt Remus sigh into his mouth – a cute little puff of air – but then he was kissing Sirius back, tongues sliding over each other languidly.

“Mr. Black! Mr. Lupin!”

“ _Fuck_.” The epithet came from Remus, although it was whispered into Sirius’ mouth.

“Hi, Professor McGonagall. Ceremony about to start?” Sirius turned to McGonagall, trying for all the world to look utterly innocent, even though he was lying on top of his boyfriend, tongue just recently removed from his mouth, with both of their pants visible around their ankles.

An exasperated McGonagall stood in the doorway, tapping her foot beneath voluminous formal robes. “The ceremony is finished. And, since the two of you are now graduates, I would ask you to please leave the premises, before I have you arrested for trespassing.” Sirius was sure McGonagall would never admit to it, under pain of the _crucio_ , but he was certain her lips twitched as she tried to suppress a smile.

Sliding off Remus and pulling up his pants, Sirius spun around and winked at McGonagall. “No problem, _Minerva_. We were just leaving.” Buttoning up his formal robes, Sirius grabbed Remus and headed out the door. “Oh, and Minerva?” Sirius thought McGonagall looked like she was about to hex him for the use of her first name, but he pressed on, delighting in teasing her. “Don’t feel too bad when the students fail to live up to the standards we’ve set here at Hogwarts. Not everyone can be as brilliant at _everything_ like me and Remus.”

The wall exploded behind them as the two boys dodged a hex and ran out.

As they reached the front gate, Remus sighed, glancing back down the corridors.

“What’s wrong?”

He shrugged. “It’s just too bad we missed the ceremony. I mean,” Remus glanced down at himself. “I bought the formal robes and everything.”

A flash of guilt went through Sirius, before he quelled it with thoughts of all the presents he had waiting for Remus in his – _their_ – flat. “It’s alright, Remus. There’ll be loads of occasions to wear the robes at. Weddings, funerals, when I make Auror, when we get you a job…tons of formal events to go to.”

Remus shrugged, still looking a bit despondent. “I suppose you’re right.” He paused, then continued: “I still would have liked to see the ceremony.”

Sirius slipped his hand into Remus’ as they walked, squeezing it reassuringly. “We’ll get James to show us his memory of it, alright?”

A small smile spread across Remus’ face, and he squeezed back. “Alright.”

“Happy graduation, Moony.”

“Happy graduation Padfoot.”


	2. Graduation Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gives Remus loads of graduation presents. Shagging commences.

  


It was late that night when Sirius and Remus finally stumbled out of the fireplace and into their flat together: arms around each other, faces flush with the Potter’s firewhiskey. Sirius glowed warmer than the alcohol might warrant as he realized they had just stepped into _their_ flat. _Their_. Both of theirs. He kissed Remus on the cheek for good measure.

“What was that for?” Remus turned to face Sirius, bleary-eyed and breath smelling like whiskey. Sirius kissed him on the mouth, and Remus relaxed into it, tongues sliding against each other in a drunken caress.

“Welcome home.”

Remus laughed, a huffing little noise as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Sirius’. “Happy graduation.”

The congratulatory epithet sparked a memory in Sirius, and he pulled away. Excitement sobered him as he dragged Remus farther into their – _their_ – flat. “That’s right! Moony, you’ve got presents!”

“Presents?” Remus dragged his feet as Sirius tried to get him into the bedroom, where Sirius had banished all the presents to as they found themselves bought and wrapped over the past few months. “Sirius, I told you not to-”

Sirius swung the bedroom door open, and was immediately knocked over. A veritable tidal wave of presents flew out from the bedroom, covering the boys in boxes, wrapping paper, and bows. “Erm…” Sirius and Remus blinked at each other from their sprawled positions on the floor. “Might have gone overboard…” Sirius admitted sheepishly.

“Might have?” But Remus’ eyebrows were twitching, a sure sign that he wasn’t as upset as he made himself out to be. He sighed, tugging on an earlobe, before climbing out of the sea of boxes and bows. “I suppose I ought to put the tea on for this endeavor?”

As Remus was heading toward the kitchen, Sirius was occupied with shaking a box and trying to figure out its contents. Were these the quills? Or…ink…? Bugger. “Best do that,” he mumbled over his shoulder.

Kettle on in the kitchen, Sirius began levitating the presents out of the bedroom and into the living room. Some of them he recognized by their odd shape, weight, or size, but some of the normal, square boxes were impossible for Sirius to recall the contents of. Of course, he had the absolute best present secured in his trouser pocket.

Remus walked back in, carrying two cups of tea in one hand and a plate of biscuits in the other. Sirius grinned as he took his tea from Remus and snagged a biscuit. “Ready to open some presents, love?”

Taking a sip of tea, Remus settled on to the couch next to Sirius with a sigh. “Fortified by tea and biscuits: yes, I suppose so.” He nudged Sirius with his shoulder. “And don’t say ‘love’. Makes you sound like an old queen.”

Barking out a laugh, Sirius reached for the closest present: a large, heavy rectangle. “Oh, but darling, you know how much I want to be an old queen one day.” He fluttered his eyelashes at an aghast Remus, then shoved the present at him. “Go on. _Love_.”

Remus tore open the wrapping paper as Sirius bounced next to him, looking on. He gasped and “ooed” as his fingers slid over cool leather. “What’s…” he stopped as the rest of the paper fell away to reveal a large, leather trunk. “Sirius!”

Sirius grinned. “Open it! It’s full of compartments!”

The two men pushed the coffee table away, making room to set the trunk upright and swing the door open properly. They slid to the ground as Sirius pointed out different compartments. “See, that one there’s for shirts or jackets or whatnot, so they don’t get all wrinkled while you’re traveling. And you can put books _there_ ,” he stretched across Remus and pointed to a shelf on the opposite side of the trunk, “And there’s an area for shoes, and all sorts of other things!” 

Remus was pulling open drawers and latching shut pieces of the trunk experimentally. “But I already have a school trunk, Sirius. And besides, in case you hadn’t noticed, we’re out of school.”

Sirius rolled his eyes and playfully cuffed Remus upside the head. “Yeah, but you’re going to get a job, aren’t you? And I figured this would be the perfect travel trunk for whenever: job, vacations…”

Remus grinned, clicking shut the door of the trunk and rolling it to the side. “I love it.” He leaned forward and kissed Sirius lightly on the lips.

“Now, you don’t have to snog me after every gift,” Sirius hefted another, smaller but still heavy, box into Remus’ lap. “We’ll be here all night if you do.”

Remus playfully groaned. “We’ll be here all night anyway.”

The next present Remus unwrapped was a beautifully ornate wooden box, which contained an entire calligraphy set full of inkpots, brushes, blotters, and quills. Sirius shrugged, abashed, at the gift. “Well, you like calligraphy, and in case we’ve got to be apart…”

Remus was looking uncomfortable. His eyebrows knit together, a worry line appearing just above them. “Sirius, this is already too much. The cost…”

“Sod the cost!” Sirius was already shoving another present in Remus’ lap. “You know I’ve got buckets of money from Uncle Alphard, and nothing to do with it.” He snogged Remus’ cheek. “Besides shower you with gifts.”

Reluctantly Remus acquiesced, taking the next present from him. What followed in the next hour was a flurry of boxes, wrapping paper, and spell-o-tape. All told, Remus was left sitting in a pile that included 1 new trunk, 1 new calligraphy set, 10 pounds of assorted chocolates, approximately 1 mountain of tea, 1 new tea kettle (“Because yours is rusting and I’m sick of spelling it to conduct heat properly!”), 1 box of sugar quills, 5 dozen books on various subjects (2 dozen of which were first editions), 15 new muggle t-shirts – all assorted bands, from Ziggy Stardust and his Spiders, to the Sex Pistols, to the Beatles – 5 pairs of flared jeans, 1 dildo (“I _had_ to!”), and socks. An ocean’s worth of socks.

Sirius squirmed delightedly on the floor in front of the couch as Remus thanked him, _profusely_ , by sitting on his lap and snogging him senseless. His hips were grinding out that unmistakable rhythm down onto Sirius, when he broke away from the kiss and breathed in Sirius’ ear, “Bedroom?”

Nodding frantically, Sirius made to roll upwards, when a crinkling in his trouser pocket reminded him of the last present. “Wait, wait.”

Remus was already standing, and he paused, rather breathless. “What?”

Surging up, Sirius tugged Remus to sit on the couch with him. “One last thing.”

“Sirius…” 

Sirius loved it when he made Remus groan in impatience – the good kind of impatience, that is. It made him feel all sorts of things to know that he could make the normally calm, controlled man into a fiercely aroused beauty. But he really did need Remus to wait, because this last gift was the most important one.

“Last one, I swear. And it’s the best.” Sirius dug into his trouser pocket, coming out triumphant with a scrap of parchment clenched in his hand. “Here.”

Curious, Remus took the abused parchment and unfolded it. As his eyes skimmed the words, they grew slowly wider in increments, until, by the end of the letter, his mouth had dropped open to join his eyes in their state of shock. “You…”

Sirius positively beamed. “Tea with Rhea Silva. It’s for Saturday afternoon. I’m invited too, but only if you want me. If you werewolves want some alone time, that’s fine too.” He gestured over at the bookshelf. “And make sure you bring your copy for her to sign.”

Sirius was so pleased with himself that he didn’t even see Remus leaping forward to snog him until the sexy werewolf was already atop him. “Bedroom bedroom bedroom…” Remus chanted like a mantra into Sirius’ lips.

With a muffled grunt Sirius stood up – not an easy task with a hundred and fifty pounds of horny boyfriend plastered all over him. But he managed to get his feet under him, all while reciprocating Remus’ storm of frantic kisses. With a growl Sirius grabbed Remus’ thighs and hauled him up, onto his hips. Remus laughed, wrapping his legs around Sirius’ waist and locking his ankles, all while pressing sloppy French kisses to whatever piece of skin he could reach.

Sirius practically threw Remus onto the bed, and the two boys commenced ripping off their own clothes as fast as they could. Finally, naked and hard, Sirius crawled on top of Remus, sighing as skin finally met skin.

“Sirius…” Remus muttered, “On your back…”

Sirius groaned. “But I wanted to top.”

Remus was already pulling away, reaching for the lube. He shook his head, light brow hair falling into his eyes. “You’re topping. But I want to ride you.”

Sirius’ eyes flew wide with lust, and he quickly rolled onto his back in compliance. Down at his ankles, Remus was spreading the lube onto his own fingers and pressing them behind him, face screwed up in concentration as he prepared himself. A groan escaped Sirius’ lips as his hips thrust upward into thin air, desperate to replace Remus’ fingers with himself. “Fuck, Remus, so hot.”

Remus shook his head, though a whimper fell from his lips as he thrust his fingers in. Sirius watched, hypnotized, as Remus’ arm moved rhythmically behind himself. His stomach twitched and spasmed, and Sirius found he could tell every time Remus’ fingers grazed his prostate just by watching his stomach. His cock was hard and leaking, jutting upward in all its dark red glory. Sirius wanted nothing more than to wrap his lips around that cock, rub his face against it, wrap his hand around it – _anything_ so long as he could just _touch_ Remus.

With a soft cry Remus pulled his fingers out of himself and crawled up the bed to Sirius. They kissed: frenzied tongues thrusting against one another, plundering each other’s mouths even as lips pressed and sucked and teeth clashed. Sirius felt strong thighs clamp down on either side of his waist, and then Remus was lowering himself onto Sirius, tight wet heat surrounding him, sucking him in deeper and deeper, until their bodies were flush. 

Sirius gasped, eyes closed as his body arched into Remus’. Hands flew up to grip at Remus’ too-thin hips, and Remus reached down to twine one hand with Sirius’, the other gripping at Sirius’ bicep. In one smooth movement Remus lifted himself almost fully off, then sank back down. Sirius moaned at the sight: beautiful Remus, wanton and aroused. His head was thrown back, highlighting the tendons in his neck. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. Each muscle in his body rippled as he moved.

“Fuck, Remus. Pick up…pace…”

Remus’ head fell forward, and he opened his eyes. A wicked gleam was in them, and Sirius felt his stomach contract. _Oh_.

Before Sirius knew it, Remus was pounding himself down onto Sirius, impaling himself hard with every thrust. Sirius’ eyes rolled to the back of his head as he focused every ounce of his willpower on his cock, and begged it not to come. Not yet. Not when Remus was using those glorious thighs to fuck himself on Sirius’ cock, like some sort of advertisement for a sex god. 

“Fuck, Remus. Remus. Oh, Remus…” Sirius couldn’t even think of anything to say besides his boyfriend’s name, having to settle for communicating his love and appreciation through the thrust of his hips and tightness of his grip. 

Remus’ hand squeezed at Sirius’ bicep as he stared down into his eyes through heavy lids. “Thank you, Sirius. Thank you, thank you…ah, fuck…” Remus’ eyes closed as he gasped: little puffing noises, escaping from his mouth with every movement down. Sirius redoubled his efforts, thrusting as deep as he could into Remus.

Tight pressure coiled in his belly, and Sirius could feel every inch of his body tense, waiting, just on the edge of release. He keened: a needy noise, a way of communicating his need to Remus when he was beyond the use of words. Remus only whimpered back, head hanging down low as sweat dripped from his forehead and onto Sirius’ chest.

With one last plunge Remus exploded, crying out as come spurted out of him and onto his stomach. Sirius screamed through clenched teeth as Remus’ thighs and arse clenched around him, sending him careening over the edge and into sweet, beautiful oblivion. His stomach spasmed and thighs twitched as he came, shooting hot spurts of come deep inside Remus.

Remus collapsed, boneless, on top of Sirius. For a long moment – could have been five, ten minutes, even – they didn’t move, save for chests pounding against each other as hearts beat and lungs gasped for air. Finally Remus twitched, then groaned as he pulled himself off Sirius. “Fuck.”

Sirius winced as he felt a twinge of dried come as Remus pulled them apart. “Gonna get stuck, one day,” he murmured. “Have to get Prongs or Wormtail to pry us apart.”

Remus settled in next to Sirius, eyelashes fluttering against Sirius’ shoulder as he began to drift off. “Wizards, Siri. Can…magic…”

Sirius groaned and rolled to the side, pulling Remus into him. “First shag as graduates.”

“Good shag.” Remus mumbled.

With a quick press of his lips, Sirius kissed Remus’ forehead as they both began to drift to sleep.

“’nd thanks. So much…”

Sirius shrugged one shoulder, eyes heavy in post-coital lassitude. “’Course. ‘Cause love you.”

Remus nodded against his shoulder. “Too,” he managed to mumble out. In the next moment, they were both asleep.

  



End file.
